Age, arthritis, total joint replacement, diabetes, skin infection and surgery are some of the predisposing risk factors to joint infection, also known as septic arthritis. While fungus and viruses can be contributors, the most critical source of joint infections is bacterial pathogens due to their rapid growth and destruction of joints. Joint infection, if not properly diagnosed and treated, can be catastrophic to the joint and in some cases lead to sepsis and death.
Total joint replacements present a particular challenge. The number of total joint replacements in the US is growing dramatically. The baby boomer population is rapidly progressing beyond the age of 50. The need for total joint replacement is increasing as this population remains active and is demanding treatments that will allow them to maintain their active lifestyles.
Joint pain is frequently misdiagnosed and is a significant contributor to rising medical costs. The most common causes of joint pain are crystals (gout, pseudogout), injury, infection, and rheumatoid arthritis. Currently, few tests are available to accurately diagnose the cause of joint pain. In many cases, a blood test is performed, which frequently yields vague and ambiguous results (sensitivity less than 80% and specificity less than 70%). Testing the joint fluid at the site of the pain is much more accurate because one is evaluating a specific response versus a general response.
Diagnostic information obtained via joint fluid analysis has been generally considered to be vital in an accurate diagnosis. However, there is no consensus as to which tests are most useful and which should be included in routine analysis. Joint infection is a particularly difficult problem to diagnose with current technology. Joint infection can be catastrophic to the health of the joint and can ultimately lead to sepsis that migrates to the rest of the body.
Thus, there is an urgent need in the art for compositions and methods for properly diagnosing joint pain. The present invention addresses this need.